


9 Months

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babygirl Kane, Dad Kane, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guys Night, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Making Out, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Present day kabby, Roamimg hands, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Sexy Mom, Sexy dad, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unwed Pregnancy, Young Kabby, consequence, girls night, kabby baby, raising baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: Marcus and Abby meet in a bar and have a one time thing.Abby finds out she's pregnant.Marcus is determined to be part of his child's life.When her parents kick her out, Abby turns to the father of her unborn child.Her parents have another plan in store.





	1. Chapter 1

Marcus was working out. It was Saturday morning. Tonight they would be headed out to the bar, he prided himself on looking food. Curerently he was on his back on the weight bench as he lifted the weights into the air, his arms strained, the sweat dripped off him. Women loved his arms and his legs if he was being honest about it.   
"There you are. Knew I'd find you. We need to talk."  
Jaha took the weight from Marcus's grasp.   
"Thanks. What's going on?"  
The man sat on the bench across from Marcus.  
"Guess who I ran into today?"  
Jaha watched as his friend shrugged.   
"No idea."  
Marcus picked up his Gatorade and took a sip, his eyes on his friend.   
"That girl from the bar. The one with the long brown hair."  
"Abby?"  
"That's her."  
Marcus grinned.  
"She ask for my number?"  
Jaha nodded.  
"She asked how you were."  
"Wants some more?"  
Jaha laughed  
"Something like that."  
Marcus gave the man across from him an inquisitive look.   
"What?"  
"She's knocked up. Twenty five years old and about to be a daddy. Congratulations."  
Jaha stood up and drooped a paper in Marcus's lap before walking out. Marcus sat speechless with his mouth open. 

Marcus repeatedly called the number. No voicemail box was swt up. It was several hours later when a woman answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Abby!?"  
"Who?"  
"Is Abby there?"  
"You have the wrong number."  
With that the woman clicked off. Marcus stood shaking. 

Abby put on a maternity dress and waddled towards her front door, well her parents front door.  
"I'm off to work."  
Her mother appeared in the kitchen doorway, wiping her hands on a dish towel.  
"Don't forget your appointment later today."  
Abby rolled her eyes.   
"I know."  
"Have a good day at work."  
"Pouring coffee and handing out muffins."  
"You love that job, can't imagine why you want to leave it so suddenly."  
Abby smiled at her mom.  
"I have to go."  
"Goodbye honey."  
Abby walked down the block until the coffee shop came into view, she would miss working at this place. She enjoyed the customers and the friendships she had formed.   
The place was packed, always was.   
"Hey Abby."  
She smiled at Raven who walked past with a tray.  
"Hey gorgeous."  
Abby slipped into the back office, she clocked in and grabbed her green apron and slipped it on. As she stepped behind the counter, she spoke to a customer that Abby had never bothered to look at.  
"What can I get tou?"  
"Is it mine?"  
"Excuse me?"  
She looked up and came face to face with Marcus. Her mouth fell open. He leaned forward, his dark intense eyes lowered to her swollen body before slowly meeting her terrified gaze.  
"Is it mine?"  
His jaw was set in a harsh line. This was the exact reason why on Saturday she had given her two week notice, she gad hoped Jaha hadn't shared his suspicions with the man in front of her. Obviously he had.   
Everyrhing ok, Abs?"  
She glanced at Raven before looking over Marcus's shoulder at the impatient line of customers. Marcus never took his eyes off of her.  
"I need a minute."  
Abby moved around the counter and led Marcus's out the back door being sure not to touch him. She placed her hands protectively on her belly. Marcus watched as she did it.  
"You gave Jaha a fake number."  
It was an accusation, one that she supposed she deserved.   
"I didn't think you would actually call."  
He could tell she really believed her words. Marcus nodded slowly.   
"Right. You thought I wouldn't give a shit about my child."  
Abby looked away from him.  
"It was a one time thing."  
Her words sounded sheepish.  
"With a life long consequence, Abby!"  
Abby looked shocked by his raised tone.  
"I know."  
"Is it a boy? A girl?"  
She stared up into the tree's before responding.   
"I'll find out today."  
Marcus stepped closer while keeping his hands to himself   
"I want to be there. What time?'  
Her mouth fell open.  
"I don't need your help."  
"This is my child. My mom's a lawyer. I'll sue for rigjts if you try to exclude me from this."  
Abby was shocked.   
"4:30, Polis Hospital."  
He stepped closer, she could smell the scent of his cologne, it flooded her with memoies of them clinging to one anorher.  
"Don't keep my child from me. Please, Abby."  
She was shocked by the emotion in his words. He pulled out his phone.   
"Your number?"  
He called her and was only satisfied when he heard it ring in her apron. 

"You guys are having a baby girl."  
Marcus held his own hair in his hands as he stared at the monitor. Abby felt emotions rush through her as she thought of her daughter that was safely nestled in her womb. 

To be continued.........


	2. Chapter 2

On any normal Friday night, Marcus would normally go out. He had spent the whole week working, being a teacher was no simple task. There were thirty second graders he was responsible for. So, he would go out and blow off steam. Here he was on another Friday night and he couldn’t find a reason to want to go out. He laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was going to be a father and a father to a baby girl. Everything he had ever known seemed to be thrown out the window. 

Abby held the shopping bag in her hand as she walked up the stairs to her room. All her life she had wondered what it would be like to fall in love and have children with that man. Only now she wasn’t in love and yet, here she was, living with her parents and pregnant. Once in her room, she pulled a small pink onesie with the words ‘Mama’s baby’ across the chest. It was hard to believe that in a couple of months that there would be a tiny baby in this house.  
“Abby?”  
She hadn’t heard the knock on the door, only turned once her mother had called her name.  
“Yes?”  
“There is a man downstairs for you. Marcus?”  
“Thank you.”  
Abby tried to walk past her mom who stopped her.  
“Who is he?”  
“Mom, can we talk about this later?”  
“Fine.”  
Her mom’s voice sounded annoyed, Abby chose to ignore it as she headed for the stairs. Marcus was standing out on the porch, the front door standing open.  
“Marcus, is everything alright?”  
He gave a nod of his head. Not that she had known Marcus long, yet she had never witnessed him looking nervous before. He seemed very unsure of what to do.  
“I was hoping to talk to you.”  
Carefully, she shut the front door and stepped out to join him on the porch.  
“Do you want to sit down?”  
Abby motioned towards the porch swing. Marcus rubbed his hands together before wiping them on the legs of his jeans. They sat down together, Abby fiddled with the chain as her toe pushed down on the porch to give them a slight push. It was clear that this was how she had always sat when on this swing.  
“I don’t really know what to say, Abby. I am confused.”  
There seemed to be nowhere to look as she stared down at her legs.  
“There really isn’t a lot of room for confusion right now, Marcus.”  
“I didn’t mean about you being pregnant. I was confused as to why you didn’t want me to know about our child.”  
“We met in a bar and had sex a few hours later and in a parking lot of all things……”  
Her voice trailed off as she kept her eyes averted from his.  
“We did do that but, how come you think you will be a good mother and yet, on that same token you think that I will be a bad father?”  
She turned to look at him.  
“Marcus, I’m twenty-three years old. This isn’t how I thought this was all going to happen. I thought that when I had a baby, it would be a man that I loved and that loved me in return.”  
He let out a small groan.  
“This isn’t how I thought I would become a father, Abby. Yet, here we are. We are here in this moment and I am going to be this child’s father and I am going to be great at it. What you aren’t telling me though is why you thought I wouldn’t be good at raising a child.”  
A shrug played on her shoulders.  
“It’s not that I thought you would be a bad father exactly.”  
“Then what?”  
They were both quiet for a moment as he gave her a chance to answer. Abby stopped playing with the chain and began to fiddle with her fingers.  
“I was afraid that you would ask me to marry you if I ever told you about the baby. I don’t think you are a bad guy, I just didn’t want to get caught up in something and end up regretting getting pregnant or resenting this child in anyway.”  
Marcus noticed that she wouldn’t make eye contact with him, which was odd when it was mere months ago when they were hanging on to one another.  
“Abby, listen to me, we don’t have to get married but we do have to at least like each other. We have to be good to each other for the sake of this little girl. Abby, please allow me to be part of this.”  
“You were with me when we found out that it’s a girl. I’m not going to keep you from her.”  
He cocked his head and he stared down at her belly and then slowly brought his eyes back up to hers.  
“I don’t just want to see her once in a while. I want to be there when you have the baby and I want to be there when she rolls over for the first time and crawls. I want to be a real father.”  
She could feel the emotion behind his words and she would have been lying if she had said that it didn’t move her. Marcus watched as he eyes got big, a smile crossed her lips and her hand flew to her belly.  
“She’s kicking!”  
Abby reached out and grabbed Marcus’s hand and placed in on her belly.  
“Wait for it, she’ll do it again.”  
His eyes were glued to her stomach as if he was going to be able to see the foot make contact. Abby felt the kick as Marcus laughed.  
“I felt it, Abby. I felt her kick.”  
They were smiling at one another as their little girl seemed to be tap dancing inside Abby’s womb.  
“Does she do that a lot, Abby?”  
She still held his hand against her.  
“Always at this time of night, I think she’s waking up and stretching.”  
“I guess we know when she will be active then. Works out, I can come see her when I get off work.”  
“Do you think it will be weird coming here every day to see her?”  
Marcus shrugged before moving his hand back to his own lap.  
“Maybe at first but I want her to know me, to recognize me.”  
“I’m glad you want to know her, to have a real relationship with the baby. That makes me really happy, Marcus.”  
He gave a smile.  
“You have my information, if you need anything, Abby. I work and I’m financially able to help out.”  
“A teacher, right?”  
He gave a nod.  
“Yes, I enjoy it. Can be trying sometimes but, yes.”  
“And you live with Jaha?”  
Marcus gave a slight nod.  
“We moved into together during college. I haven’t had a reason to leave yet. You are welcome to come see it whenever you want. I would like you to be comfortable with where our baby will be at when she is with me.”  
“Abby!”  
They looked up to face Abby’s father.  
“Dad, your home late.”  
“Yes, well, a man who wants to take care of his family has a job. Who’s this? The man who knocked you up?”  
Marcus stayed still as he stared at the man. Abby stood up slowly.  
“This is Marcus Kane, he is the baby’s father.”  
The two men stared at each other as Abby looked back and forth between them.  
“Sir.”  
Marcus had stood up and put his hand out towards the man who would be his child’s grandfather. The older man stared at Marcus without lifting his hand in return. Marcus dropped his hand and looked back at Abby, hoping that she would say something.  
“Do you plan on staying here on my porch?”  
“Dad, Marcus and I have some things to discuss.”  
Her dad shot a stern look towards Abby.  
“This is still my house young lady.”  
Marcus watched as she rolled her eyes.  
“He’s the father and we want to talk about the baby.”  
“As long as I’m paying for my grandchild, I will discuss anything you need.”  
“I have a job, Sir. I will be happy to pay for anything my daughter needs.”  
Abby’s father turned his icy gaze to the young man on his porch.  
“I’m sure your job slinging burgers pays quite well.”  
Marcus looked from her father, to Abby and then back to her father again.  
“I’m a teacher.”  
“Abby, ask your friend to leave and then kindly come inside.”  
Her embarrassment was to the extreme as her father crossed the porch and walked into the house. She turned back to look at Marcus, her face was a bright red.  
“I am so terribly sorry. I don’t know why he gets like that.”  
Marcus stepped towards her.  
“Don’t be. You weren’t the one that was rude to me. Listen, if you need anything, please contact me at any time. You don’t even need to call before showing up, you are welcome anytime.”  
“Thank you, Marcus.”  
“Is there anything you need in the next few days? I could get you a crib, bottles, diapers or anything else you need to get set up before she makes her grand appearance.”  
He said it with a smile on his lips.  
“You could come with me to get some baby clothes. I don’t have much.”  
“No one is throwing you a shower?”  
“My mom doesn’t want to bring to much attention to the fact that I am unmarried and pregnant.”  
He noticed how her saying the words made her look sad.  
“I’m happy to take you to get anything. Are you busy tomorrow?”  
“I’m free.”  
“Great, want to have lunch first? I could pick you up at noon.”  
A bright smile crossed her lips.  
“That sounds perfect. I finally get to sleep in tomorrow and am looking forward to it.”  
“Does she sleep when you sleep? How does that work?”  
A laugh escaped her lips and he couldn’t help but to smile.  
“Sometimes I wake up because she is busy playing soccer against my bladder.”  
This time it was him that laughed.  
“That sounds painful.”  
“Uncomfortable for sure.”  
“Alright, well, I am going to go.”  
He stepped back to her and spoke low.  
“You do know that I am serious, right? If you need me, all you have to do is call. I’m not far away.”  
“Thank you, Marcus. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Marcus fell asleep still feeling nervous and yet knowing that he was going to do whatever it took to be a wonderful father to a tiny girl who hadn’t asked for any of this. 

Abby fell asleep, one hand on her swollen belly, the other tucked under her head. Although, she had never planned to tell Marcus about their baby, she suddenly felt relieved that he knew. It was as if she had been holding her breath and now she could breathe, well except for when the baby was pushing against her lungs. 

To be continued…….


	3. Chapter 3

Marcus watched Abby from across the table, it brought back memories of the night they has met, the way she had blushed, trying to look away so that he wouldn't see the color rise in her cheeks. Perhaps it was the modesty that turned him on or maybe it was that she turned down every other guy in the bar. Yes, being wanted by her turned him on too.  
Now, sitting in the restaurant, she looked up at him, a smirk playing on her lips.  
"I've been craving Mexican food. I never used too and then as the baby grew, so did my immense cravings."  
"Maybe she's going to come out with a taquito in her hand."  
Abby smiled before moving her hair behind her ear. She had done that same move several times the night at the bar. His eyes followed her movement even now, with her swelled with his child.  
"Your funny, Marcus. You were funny that night too."  
"Hopefully not too humorous."  
Flashes of that night filled her mind as blush crept once again on her cheeks. The same images ran through Marcus. How when he pulled her earlobe through his lips, her throaty moan had echoed through his brain as they sat on the barstools as their friends danced. It was then when she slid her hands into his hair as she whispered his name as she held his head against her, willing him to do it again. Marcus had grown hard immediately, turned on by the way little gasps left her lips. His hands on her thighs, forcing them to do no more than squeeze.  
Marcus coughed as he tried to push the image from his mind, Abby was doing the same.  
"How's your food, Marcus?"  
"Delicious"  
He said it even though he hadn't touched it in several minutes. He wondered how he was supposed to eat when his dick was twitching itself awake. Abby watched as he reached out for his iced tea and took a long sip. The man across from her, sucked a piece of ice in his mouth, she stared in awe as he seemed to be swirling his tongue around it. His eyes suddenly met hers, she held his stare as she had that night. If his cock hadn't been alive before, it certainly was now.  
"So, Abby, tell me something about yourself that you didn't that night."  
He said as he moved the food around his plate. She swallowed hard.  
"I'm terrified of beoming a mom."  
He looked across at her, Marcus reached out and touched her hand that was laying on the table. She welcomed the warmth though she said not a word.  
"I'm terrified too. You aren't alone in this."  
Her eyes traveled down to where their hands were joined.  
"I'm happy you want to be part of her life. I didn't want you to be but, now, I feel relieved."  
"Abby, I'm sorry that I didn't call....you know.....after."  
He removed his hand as he said it.  
A slight nod came from her. She smacked her lips together, looking down at her plate briefly before looking back into his eyes.  
"Why didn't you?"  
It was a fair question. He had to be honest.  
"I know you said you didn't do that kind of thing all the time....."  
His words trailed off.  
"But you thought that maybe I did."  
He gave the slightest of nods.  
"I thought that you did. I didn't want to start something if it was based only on sex. I wanted to be with you again and at the same time...."  
"You don't have to say it. It's a fair thought that you thought I was a whore."  
"I'm not the best guy, Abby. I've made alot of mistakes. I didn't have any right to judge you...."  
He waved his hands in the air as if he was trying to wipe something away.  
"Abby, all I can think of right now is about how to protect and care for our baby. I want to be a good dad. So, please don't hold the fact that I didn't call against me."  
"Take me to Mexican food every couple weeks and I won't."

After shopping, he dropped her off at home. Marcus walked her up the door, kissing her cheek softly before watching her walk into her house.

That night, he worked out and was in the middle of situps when he heard the bell. He got up with a grunt. He glanced through the peephole to see Abby standing there. Marcus swung open the door.  
"Abby?"  
The tears rushed over her cheeks. She ignored the fact that he wad shirtless.  
"My parents said they were kicking me out unless I get rid of her."  
"You're too far along for that." "Adoption." "Oh, Abby."  
He pulled her gently until she was flush against him, his arms holding her tightly.  
"You said I could show up anytime. I'm sorry for showing up unannounced."  
"Shhhhh, I got you. I'm here. We aren't giving up our daughter."  
She sobbed against him in relief as he whispered to her.

To be continued.......


	4. Chapter 4

Marcus held Abby close to him as she cried.   
“I won’t let anyone take our baby, Abby.”   
“Where am I going to go, what am I going to do?”   
He kissed the top of her head as if it was the most normal thing in the world.   
“You’ll stay here, with me.”   
“You live with other people.”   
He nodded as he slipped his hand in hers and pulled her with him. Together they walked towards a hall and then into it.   
“I know. It won’t be perfect. However, I already told you that I want to be part of her life. This is my room, well ours.”   
Marcus let go of her hand as he went to the desk in the corner and sat down in the chair.   
“Have a seat, Abby. The sheets are clean, I promise.”   
Abby let out a small laugh as she maneuvered herself to be able to sit down comfortably. She smiled as she got into a comfortable position.   
“This bed is soft.”   
“You don’t like it?”   
“I like it just fine.”   
A smile crossed his lips.   
“I’m glad. Abby, tell me what happened.”   
He watched her as she gave a slight nod, one hand on her swollen belly as if that alone could protect the child that they had created.   
“I got home from the lunch and shopping with you. My mom was in the kitchen, she asked me to come in and sit down. I did, I mean why wouldn’t I? She had been so supportive up until then. My dad was sitting at the table already. I asked what was going on, my dad slid a pamphlet over to me. It was about adoption. I made a joke about how one baby was enough…”   
Marcus laughed at that as Abby smirked before going back into her story.   
“So, I did just what we’re doing and laughed. My dad hit the table and said that I should try being serious once in a while. He went on and on about how for my whole life I had never taken the time to think. He said that I got myself knocked up by a guy who wouldn’t be able to take good care of me or this baby. I said I hadn’t expected you to take care of me, I only hoped you would help with the baby. My dad laughed at me and said that I was a little too millennial for my good. That that wasn’t the way a child was supposed to be brought into the world. I said I had known that, that this wasn’t the way I had planned to become a parent. He said that I gave it all up for a boy because of no more than a nice smile. My dad called be a whore….”   
Abby’s eyes began to tear up as she stared down at her swollen belly. Marcus got up from the desk chair and moved to the bed, he didn’t feel like now was a time to act as if he hadn’t touched her before. He slid into bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Abby leaned into his chest and allowed herself to feel the comfort of him beside her.   
“I’m sorry that he spoke to you like that.”   
“He said that I still had a chance for the right future, no one was going to want me after giving birth to another man’s baby. I said that I wasn’t going to give up this baby. He said that if I wanted him and my mother in my life than I would make the right choice. He even made an appointment for me to talk to an adoption agency. I said that I wouldn’t go. Then he said…..he said…..that um…..”   
“You don’t have to say it, whatever it is, Abby.”   
He felt her tears fall onto his bare chest.   
“But, I do. He said that my child would be a bastard, a loser that would make no more better choices than I did. My father said that about our child, Marcus, his grandchild.”   
“Shhhh.”   
He rubbed her back and said not another word as her breathing changed and her body became heavy. Abby fell asleep, Marcus leaned his body back so that she would be laying down with her head on his chest. He reached over and turned off the lamp, he turned on the television and watched ‘The Twilight Zone’ quietly as Abby slept.   
Marcus was angry with her father for making her feel the way she was feeling and yet, he was grateful that the woman pregnant with his daughter was willing to trust him enough to show up at his house. He enjoyed the feeling of having her wrapped in his arms.   
His phone beeped, a woman that he had shared his bed with more than once. A friend with benefits kind of thing. Normally, he might have found a way to see her. Hadn’t he said he was going to be a good father? So, no, instead of answering, he deleted the message without responding.   
Abby nestled herself further against him, one of her legs going up and over his. He reached out and laid his hand on her pregnant belly. It shouldn’t have been something that turned him on and yet, he felt the blood rush through him.   
He thought that this is how it should be, a man laying with the woman that was pregnant with his baby. Of course, perhaps he should have held her in his arms differently, not in the way he had. In the parking lot up against her car, one leg up and over the waist of his pants as he had yanked her underwear off to one side as he had pushed her skirt up. They hadn’t even seen each other’s bodies, they had literally only pushed away the pieces of clothing that had impeded them from being together as one. Marcus would be lying if he had said it wasn’t the hottest sex he had ever had.   
Now, as he laid there with her, he was tempted to touch her. Marcus kept his hands to himself. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, enjoying the comfort of simply laying with someone else. 

Abby woke the next morning, Marcus wasn’t next to her, she sat up slowly.   
“Hey.”   
She smiled when she saw him in the doorway. He was dressed in gym shorts and a t-shirt.   
“Good morning, Marcus.”   
“I brought in the bag from your car. Hope that is alright, you left your keys on the table.”   
“Yes, it’s fine.”   
He came to sit on the bed as he looked at her.   
“You must be hungry. Do you want me to make you toast or something? I don’t cook much but I can burn bread quite well.” He gave her a smile when she laughed.   
“I would really like to shower.”   
“Shower is in through that door.”   
“Thank you, Marcus.”   
“Listen, I’m supposed to play soccer with my friends today. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?”   
“You want me to go and watch you play soccer?”   
A smile came to his lips.   
“Well, I mean why not? You know most of them anyway.”   
Abby groaned. Marcus reached up and touched her face.   
“They aren’t going to make you feel weird.”   
She touched held his hand against her face.   
“I’m the woman from a one-night stand. Of course, I’m going to feel weird.”   
Marcus shook his head.   
“No, I don’t want you to feel that way. Come on, come with me. Soon enough you will be bringing her to the soccer games anyway. Please.”   
Abby wasn’t sure what that meant, once the baby was born, she would have to find a place to go. That wasn’t something that she wanted to talk about right now anyway.   
“I’ll come with you.”   
“Great! Shower and I’ll make you something to eat. One day, I’ll have to pass on my killer toast recipe to her.”   
“You do that.”   
Abby laughed as she picked out something to wear before heading to the shower. 

Marcus held her hand as they walked onto the high school football field. It was as if they were a couple although neither had mentioned what they were going to be. In his free hand, he held a folding chair for her. He set it up for her.   
“I’m going to go back to the car and get the cooler. It’s chilly out here, do you want a blanket or anything?”   
Abby merely nodded her head.   
“I’ll be right back.”   
It was with great relief to Abby that Marcus’s friends were kind. She had been a little nervous about how they would treat her.   
Marcus set the cooler down next to her, he set a blanket on top of it. He sat down near her as he did stretches.   
When the game began, Abby watched him, it was hard to not notice what a handsome and physically fit man that Marcus Kane was. His arms muscled and toned, his legs perhaps were even more breathtaking as the muscles had been trained to carry his body across the field. Last night she had rested peacefully against his hard chest. Part of Abby had wanted to pull his body more against hers, yet, wouldn’t that prove the name to be true that her father had called her? So, she had resisted.   
Her eyes followed him no matter where he was on the field, she listened to the way he laughed with his friends when something funny happened on the playing field. The way he touched his hair, the way he ran and even the way he took gracefully to a fall.   
Abby wanted him and it felt a little embarrassing that she wished she could touch him the way she wanted too. When he looked over at her and smiled, her heart seemed to flip inside her chest.   
Marcus came over at half time and knelt in front of her.   
“How are you feeling.”   
“You don’t have to worry; millions of women have babies all the time.”   
He reached out and touched her belly.   
“Not my baby they don’t. I’m going to ask a lot so you should get used to it.”   
Abby covered his hand with hers.   
“Thank you.”   
They stared at each other for several long moments. She thought of telling him that all she could think about was crawling into bed with him. Yet, she didn’t. The baby kicked beneath his hand. Marcus smiled.   
“I feel it.”   
“A soccer player like her father.”   
“So, you were watching my skills.”   
Abby blushed and he laughed.   
“You are the one who invited me.”   
“That I did.”   
Marcus went back on to the field after covering her lap with the blanket. Abby liked the way it felt to be cared about by Marcus Kane. 

After the game, they were invited back to Diana’s house. Abby didn’t like the way the woman was eyeing Marcus.   
“Do you want to go, Abby?”   
“We can.”   
“But do you want too?”   
“Marcus, you can’t make every decision based off me.”   
“We can go eat with everyone and then take off, how is that?”   
“Perfect.”   
He wanted to kiss her, it took everything in him to refrain. 

Diana’s house was nice and cozy, her dog ran to Marcus and jumped all over him.   
“How do you know this dog so well.”   
“I’ve been here a few times.”   
Abby wondered what that meant. Yet, she didn’t push, it wasn’t her place after all.   
At one-point Marcus was in the kitchen, Abby couldn’t’ miss it as Diana saddles up to Marcus and wrapped an arm around his waist while she laid her head against his shoulder. He gracefully moved away from the beautiful blond woman. Abby was surprised by the pounding jealously that entered her chest.   
Marcus took a seat next to her. She was surprised when he reached out and took her hand.   
“Are you alright?”   
“Just confused.”   
He had seemed to sense her feeling. Marcus leaned closer.   
“The thing with her and I, well, it was a long time ago. Nothing has happened in at least a couple of years.”   
“You don’t owe me any explanation.”   
A slow nod came over at him.   
“Abby, I’m attracted to you, surely you didn’t think that ended because you are pregnant now.”   
She blushed, he ran his finger over the redden cheek. She held his hand in place with her own.   
“I don’t know what all this means, Marcus.”   
“It means that I want to do this whole thing right. I don’t want to be with anyone else. I want to be with you as we raise our baby together.”   
“But all these women seem to like you.”   
“Come on.”   
He took her hand as he helped her from the chair.   
“We will be right back.” He said it over his shoulder to his friends. He pulled Abby into the den and shut the door behind him. Abby didn’t stop him as he walked up to her and touched her hips with his hands. A shot of arousal shot through her.   
“Abby, I’m not innocent, I’ve done some things that I am not proud of. Diana is one of those things. I don’t want you to think for one second that I am interested in ever going back to the relationship I had with her.”   
“Ok.”   
He smiled at her.   
“What do you want, Abby?”   
“I…Um…..”   
Marcus laughed.   
“I don’t know what that means, however, I am willing to hire a translator.”   
Abby laughed and leaned in to him, resting her head on his shoulder.   
“I know that I like this, the way it feels when you wrap me up in your arms. I haven’t been with anyone since that night with you. I’d desperately like to feel you against me again.”   
Marcus let out a slight moan.   
“Are you telling me that you want to have sex again?”   
“Would that be a problem?”   
“No, not even a little bit.”   
He leaned back in order to look at her. Abby swallowed hard when she saw the look in his eyes, the same one he had that night at the bar.   
“Then let’s eat so that we can get home.”   
A smirk covered his lips.   
“I like that, Abby.”   
“What?”   
“When you call it home. I want you to feel that way.”   
He cupped her face and slowly brought his lips to meet hers. Abby gasped against him as she felt the intensity of his lips.   
“I want you, Marcus.”   
Another low growl came from his throat.   
“Abby?”   
“Hmmm?”   
She was leaning in as much as she could with her belly impeding the closeness.   
“Eat quickly.”   
She giggled. 

They ate, not knowing that her parents were not done with the matter of the baby growing within her. 

To be continued………


	5. Chapter 5

Abby yawned, Marcus was driving as he held her hand.  
She was content. Had this been the way this was supposed to go? No, but somehow Marcus seemed to make her less afraid of the unknown.  
"I'm so tired all of a sudden."  
"We're almost home. You should sleep."  
With tired eyes she looked at him as she rolled her head to the side.  
"Are you mad?"  
Marcus smirked as he looked at her before looking back to the road.  
"Disappointed, not mad."  
"I'm sorry, I was never this tired before this baby took over my body."  
"You make her sound like an alien." He laughed as he said the words.  
"Sometimes I wonder."  
They smiled at one another as they pulled in the driveway. 

Abby showered before slipping into the bed she now shared with the father of her little girl.  
"I'm going to shower, goodnight, Abby."  
He smiled at her from the bathroom door.  
"Goodnight."  
She was asleep before he turned on the water. 

Marcus crawled into bed, his naked body against hers. He wanted her, almost desperately. There was so much beauty to her, Abby's hair was sprawled along the pillow, one hand laid across her pregnant belly in a protective manner, the other was tucked between her face and the pillow. As much as he wanted her, he forced himself to do no more than lay his forehead against her bare neck, he wrapped one arm around her naked side and allowed his hand to cover hers over their unborn baby. 

Abby woke only a few hours after falling asleep. Marcus was softly snooring behind her. His hand was next to hers. Slowly she let her fingers run over his skin. Abby had wanted to touch him more that first night, wanted to see his body, had wanted to become familiar. Her fingers ran across his knuckles, the vein that ran up his hand and along his arm. Marcus felt good, his body heat radiating into hers. Small circles across his skin, he let out a small dreamlike moan as he snuggled his body against hers. Abby smiled, knowing full well that the man behind her was still asleep. Yet, she didn't stop touching the man she wanted. Her body seemed to be quietly calling out to his.  
Her hand crept back over his, this time she applied more pressure as she rolled back her hips against his strong, capable body. Marcus sucked the air through his teeth and yet, stayed asleep. His hand was in hers now. Abby smiled as she moved his half dead weight hand across her skin, his fingers grazing her, it was erotic even when his breathing was labored, she set it upon her breast as once again she rolled her hips back against his sleeping penis, desperate to wake him and it up. His fingers twitched, she listened as he whispered something intelligible in his sleep. A smile appeard on her face.  
This time it was his hips that moved across her ass as she felt the first twinges of cock become hard. Abby squeezed his hand over her breast, her hardened nipple under his palm. In his sleep he pushed himself against her as his throat pushed a deep moan as his hand massaged her all on it's own.  
"Marcus?"  
Another moan escaped him as she circled her butt against his hardening member.  
"Abby....."  
He said it tiredly as his fingers moved from her breast and down her body. Abby sighed as she leaned her head back and against his shoulder.  
"Touch me, Marcus."  
Another moan escaped him as he settled his hand between her thighs.  
"You're so wet, how long have you been awake?"  
"Too long. I need you."  
He groaned as he kissed her ear.  
"Fuck, Abby."  
Marcus stroked her tight, hard bud with his fingers. Between Abby pushing her self against his hungry fingers and his fully awake dick, he was as turned on as he could be. She was gripping his forearm as she didn't bother to hide the moans. Damn! He thought this was perhaps the sexiest thing to ever happen to him. He had fantasized about waking up like this more than once and yet, the dream hadn't compared to the reality. He felt as she tensed, suddenly relaxed as she let the climax rock through her.  
"I still want to feel you, Marcus."  
He moaned as she began rolling back, he pushed himself up, giving her the space her body craved so that he could take his position between her legs as he hovered over her.  
Abby hadn't seen his body the first time, she knew he was large, seeing it for the first time she gasped before reaching down to touch it. Marcus seemed to have sensed this, as badly as he wanted to push into her, he didn't. Instead he closed his eyes and gasped as she ran her thumb over the tip, Abby slicked the pre-cum over him as he closed his eyes and his mouth fell open. Marcus gently removed her hand as he opened his eyes to gaze down at her.  
"If you keep touching me, you'll never get to really feel me."  
The soft moan she let out made him lean in to kiss her. She wasn't shy as she dug her hands into his back, squeezing and pulling, sending vibrations through him that now left him no choice except to allow himself to nudge his way into her. Slowly he filled her, inch by inch. Abby rocked her hips, anxious to claim all of him.  
"Marcus, you aren't going to hurt her."  
She whispered the words to him as she slipped one hand over his toned ass, hoping to feel him go deeper.  
"I don't want to hurt either one of you."  
He was gasping the words, clearly trying to have restraint.  
"Marcus, please. I've thought about that first night so many times. I want to feel all of you. Please, I'll beg you if I need too."  
He kissed her breast tenderly before speaking huskily.  
"I'll never make you beg."  
"What if I want too?"  
His eyes turned even darker as he pushed all the way into her, a loud, husky groan filled the room as both of them gave into the sensation. Marcus still held back, still wouldn't pound into her. Yet he kept a steady rhythm, learning her sounds of what she wanted from him. He circled his hips before rocking his hips forward. Abby moaned his name as she clutched one hand behind his head, hanging on to him as he maneuvered his hips the same way over and over again, listening as her breathing changed, as her moans became breathless, his name barely making it out of her lips. Still she gazed at him, not afraid of the closeness and intimacy with her lover.  
Abby liked the way he watched her. She knew he was a man on the verge of sexually coming apart as he slid in and out of her and yet, still he watched for the moment when her body would give into the glory of the way his entire body made her feel.  
Marcus moved slightly faster as Abby's moaned loudly, filling the roam with her sounds of need for him. He didn't quiet her, no, it turned him on. It was the way she wasn't ashamed of what their bodies could make them feel together. This was better than the first time and it was the first time that fueled so many of his sexual fantasies.  
"Marcus!"  
And that was it too. The way she was so aware of who her lover was. Not afraid to shout his name. Abby let out a moan as her eyes closed, her head rolled back as she dug he nails into his arms. He felt the way she came against him as he rocked into her. Abby cupped his face as she watched him, the way his mouth fell open, his head turning slightly to the right as he gave into the feeling of letting go as his orgasm shot into her. He stayed exactly where he was before kissing her breast with so much softness and tenderness that it tore at her heart.  
"That was so good."  
He said it as he smiled at her.  
"We should do that again sometime."  
Abby said it with a twinkle in her eye. Marcus grinned.  
"You can count on it."  
He rolled to his side, Abby stayed in her back. Marcus covered her growing belly with his hand as he laid his head on her shoulder. Her arm moved to encircle his neck, her fingers taking up residence in his hair. Neither spoke. Marcus simply stared at her pregnant belly and simply felt proud.

To be continued.....


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed quite easily for Marcus and Abby. On Monday Jaha had announced that he was looking for his own place and by Tuesday he found one. He would be moving out after escrow closed. Abby was making dinner on Wednesday when Marcus came in from work.   
“Abby, do you like it here?”   
She smiled over her shoulder at him.   
“It’s a little weird to be living here with you after knowing you for such a short time but, you have made me feel more than welcome.”   
“Do you want to keep living here though, we have a bit more time before the baby comes. Do you want to look at different houses or do you like this one?”   
She smiled before setting down the spoon she had been stirring with and walking to Marcus.   
“I like this house and I like you more and more all the time. We are fine here.”   
He smiled before kissing her forehead and hugging her.   
“So, we will set Jaha’s room as the nursery then?”   
“I can’t believe I am going to be a mom.”   
“I know. We’re going to be parent’s.”   
There was a knock on the door. Jaha yelled from the front room that he would answer it. Abby on the other hand was content on keeping her head against Marcus’s chest. It was the closeness of him that helped with the sadness she felt at being separated from her parents.   
“Abby, it’s for you.”   
She looked up at Marcus with a confused look, few people knew she lived here. Marcus released her as he followed her out to the front door. There was a man in a suit standing there.   
“Are you Abby Walters?”   
“Yes.”   
He reached out with an envelope, Abby took it while looking back at Marcus.   
“You’ve been served.”   
With that the man turned and walked away as Abby opened the envelope. She read it briefly before looking up at Marcus.   
“My parents are suing us for custody.”   
Marcus sighed before moving towards her and taking the papers from her hands so that he could read them.   
“Come on, Abby. Jaha can you turn off the stove please?”   
“Sure.”   
Marcus led Abby to their room, they sat down on the edge of the bed as he read the papers which indeed said that her parents wanted custody of the baby.   
“Look they are citing that we can’t properly take care of their grandchild. They will only stop the proceedings if you agree to move back home which of course you aren’t going to do. I have a good job, I own a home, we are more than capable of caring for our child. I’ll talk to David Miller, he’s a friend of my mother’s and a lawyer, he might be willing to help us.”   
It wasn’t that Marcus wasn’t aware of Abby crying, he just didn’t know what to say in order to comfort her when she was hurting so bad.   
“What can I do, Abby?”   
“Just put your arms around me.”   
“Lay down, Abby.”   
She followed his simple request and watched him as he pulled off his tie, rolled up his sleeves and laid next to her, spooning her. The second he snuggled in close, she began to cry again.   
“Do you think it is possible that someone could take our baby?”   
He kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear.   
“I don’t see how it would be possible. How rich are your parents?”   
“My dad has done well. Do you think it all comes down to money?”   
“I hope not. Listen, let me go and call my mom, maybe Miller can get us in tomorrow to see him. I will be right back.”  
Abby watched as he walked out of the room, she forced herself up and went to finish dinner, she wanted to believe that he would come back with good news.

It was nearly thirty minutes later when Abby was fixing three plates of food when Marcus came into the kitchen. Jaha gratefully took his plate before excusing himself so Marcus and Abby could talk.   
“What did she say?”   
He gave her a small smile  
“He will see us tomorrow at ten.”   
Abby sighed in relief.   
“That’s great.”   
She took in Marcus’s somber appearance.   
“What is it?”   
He shrugged  
“I just don’t understand how they can do this and feel good about it. Do you think you would be able to talk them out of it?”   
Abby shook her head.   
“No, my Father isn’t the type of man that you can just talk out of things.”   
“Then we will fight and fight hard, we are not going to lose our daughter.”   
Marcus looked exhausted, Abby felt for him just as much as she felt for herself.   
“Come eat, Marcus.”   
He sat down on the barstool and as she slid a beer in front of him.   
“Have one, I would if I could.”   
“Dinner looks good. It’s nice having real food in the house.”   
“Jaha says you cook.”   
He shrugged.   
“Nothing like this chicken, but yeah, I cook. Thank you, Abby.”   
“It’s just dinner.”   
He shook his head.   
“No, I meant for giving me a reason to want to fight for things.”   
She smiled as she sat down next to him.   
“Marcus, you look so tired.”   
“I was fine until we got that information.”   
“Just eat, shower and go to bed.”   
“Abby?”   
“Hmmm?”   
He was looking at her as she stared down at the food in front of her. Marcus took in just how tired the mother of his child looked. He leaned over and took her face in his hands before he softly kissed her lips. Abby leaned into him before resting her head on his shoulder.   
“I think you should shower with me and then climb in bed with me as we both fall asleep.”   
“Marcus, I think that sounds like the greatest offer I have ever had.”   
She smiled as he kissed the top of her head.   
“I have to call my boss once we eat, let him know that I can’t make it in tomorrow.”   
“A day off to go see a lawyer, that’s not fun.”   
“Keeping our baby in our care is better than any fun day we could ever have.”   
“You are going to be a good dad, Marcus.”   
“And you will be a great mom.”   
They finished dinner, Jaha said he would take care of the dishes. Marcus and Abby undressed quietly in their room before climbing into the shower together. She had half expected it to turn sexual and instead they just simply held each other in between washing. They dried off before slipping in between the cool sheets naked. Abby laid her head on his chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. She wondered if ever in her life she had felt so safe. She was sure that she didn’t know him well enough to be in love with him and yet Abby was sure that this feeling was very close to love. 

They slept hard and didn’t wake up until their alarm clock went off at eight in the morning.   
“So, this is what it is like to sleep until the sun comes out.”   
Abby kissed his chest as he had whispered the words.   
“Today’s the day.”   
He nodded.   
“By the time we get home, we will have some answers.”   
They ate toast, Abby had decaf coffee while Marcus had fully loaded. They left to meet with David Miller. 

They were greeted by a young woman when they arrived who offered them coffee or water, they both opted for water. They waited why Miller finished up with a meeting that he was in.   
“Marcus?”   
The man had a friendly voice which Abby took to right away.   
“Mr. Miller?”   
“You are an adult now, no need to call me Mr. Miller anymore. You are old enough to be my little Jr’s dad now. I understand that you are about to be a daddy yourself. Let’s keep it that way, shall we? Come on in.”   
His office was smaller than Abby had pictured in her head. David sat down and set his eyes on Abby.   
“Tell me dear about your parents.”   
Abby shrugged.   
“They were really good for the most part, they attended all my school plays, always cheered me on, they were really great in that regard. In fact, my dad wasn’t really ever disappointed in me until I became pregnant.”   
David nodded.   
“I had a lengthily conversation with Vera last night, which is why I know a bit of information. Now, what transpired in order for you to end up moving in with Marcus?”   
“They said that I would have to get rid of the baby or give her up for adoption.”   
“And you chose to stand up for your child?”   
“Yes, I want to raise her with Marcus.”   
David Miller nodded.   
“I’m glad to hear you speak so passionately about it, trust me, your love for your baby will help.”   
He turned his eyes on to Marcus.   
“Marcus, is your house properly set up?”   
“Well, there aren’t any holes in the ceiling or mold on the walls.”   
Miller laughed.   
“Good, there is going to a discovery set up, someone will be coming out to the house to take pictures. I suggest that you set up a nursery straight away, those pictures of you both being excited for the baby to be born will come in handy.”   
“My roommate is buying a house, he only found it this week, escrow hasn’t closed yet.”   
Milled nodded.   
“I can appreciate that; however, the pictures will help. I strongly urge you to ask your friend to find another place to stay in the meantime. I don’t mean to sound crass but, this is about keeping your daughter with you, so, I will need to be blunt.”   
“So, you guys filled out the paperwork, there is going to be another one to fill out and this one is all about finances. Please be as honest as possible because if the opposing party had information I don’t have, it will make me look like a fool when we go before the judge.”   
“Ok, what happens now?”   
“Well, your mom was here this morning and already paid your retainer. We file paperwork saying that we want to keep the child in your care. Do what I said with the nursery, get it done as soon as possible, I will hold off the discovery for a few days so that you can finish it. I will be in touch or my assistant will be in touch to let you know what we have done, when court dates are and such. Abby, we will do everything possible to keep your daughter with you. I don’t think a judge will just jump and give a healthy young couple’s baby to someone else. Have you thought of getting married? It will solidify your commitment to one another.”   
“No, we haven’t discussed it.”   
Marcus answered for both he and Abby.   
“Well, I urge you to think about it. In today’s day and age, it is not needed as much as say twenty or thirty years ago, however, it is something to think about it. Get that paperwork back before Monday.” 

They drove back home in virtual silence, the elephant sitting between them too loud to get past. 

When Jaha arrived home, Marcus spoke to him privately. Jaha took it in stride and promised to be out by the weekend.  
Abby was reading ‘What to expect when you’re expecting’ when Marcus came in and told her what happened with Jaha.   
“That’s so nice that he took it well.”   
Marcus nodded as he sat on the couch and looked over at her.   
“Abby?”   
“Yes?”   
“I’m willing to get married.”   
She shook her head.   
“No, I don’t want to get married because someone is willing to. When I get married, it can’t be because someone feels obligated. I want it to be because they can’t fathom living without me, they are going to want a whole life with me. Marcus, we don’t really even know each other all that well yet.”   
“We are living together.”   
Abby leaned forward and set the book on the counter before taking his hands in hers.   
“Marcus, I know you want to protect our baby and I am so grateful that your mom paid the retainer, we need to call her by the way. Marcus, I am so glad you are on my team and that you love her already. I can’t marry you without learning things about you that only come with time. I’m not saying it will never happen, I just know if we got married right now, then I wouldn’t have peace about it.”   
He nodded.   
“I’m not angry with you, Abby. I just want you to know that when you are ready that I too will be ready.”   
She leaned in and kissed his lips with a bit of hunger, he looked at her with a question in his eyes.   
“Later Marcus, go and call your mom and then fill out that paperwork.”   
“Tease.” He said it with humor in his voice.   
They kissed one last time before he left her to read and he headed to call his mother. 

That night they showered together again. Abby agreed to drop off the paperwork to Miller the next morning so that Marcus would not have to miss another day of work.   
This time when they slipped between the sheets, Abby kissed him, this time he took complete advantage of it and pulled her on to him so that she was straddling him. They made love that way, softly and slowly before collapsing against one another.   
This time it was Marcus that fell asleep against Abby. Neither knew what they would be facing over the next few months and yet, they knew they would have each other…….


	7. Chapter 7

Jaha moved out over the weekend and did it with grace, Abby felt bad watching the two men give each other a quick hug before Jaha had turned to Abby.   
“I always knew Marcus would eventually be the kind of guy to settle down, just didn’t realize it would come in the form of a little girl who has already taken his life over.”   
He said it while smiling, Abby knew that his words were true. Marcus put one arm around Abby as Jaha reached out to shake Marcus’s hand.   
“If you need any help with anything, all you guys have to do is give me a call.”   
“I’ll be in touch, Jaha.”   
With that he handed Marcus they key to the house before he left the place that had been home. Marcus shut and locked the door behind Jaha. He stood quiet as Abby watched.   
“Are you alright?”   
Abby said it softly as she gazed at Marcus as he stared out the window and watched his friend drive away. This thing with the man standing at the window was still so new and in some ways, she was still so unsure of her place with him. Yet, she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she leaned her head against his back, her swollen belly pressing against him.   
“I just didn’t expect it to be…….”   
His words trailed off as he turned slowly in her arms without looking at her. Instead he laid his forehead against the top of her head.   
“Sad? You didn’t expect it to be so sad?”   
He nodded slowly against her.   
“I’m sorry, Marcus.”   
“This isn’t your fault. It’s your parents fault.”   
He let out a small laugh as he said it, Abby laughed too before looking up at him. Abby cupped his face.   
“That’s funny, mostly because it’s true. Marcus, this is all happening so fast.”   
They stared at each other momentarily before he took her hand and led her to the couch. They sat down together, his hand still holding hers.   
“It is happening fast, Abby.”   
He noticed how she wouldn’t meet his eyes and instead stared down at her belly where their baby was growing. Marcus curved his index finger and set it under her chin and softly tilted her head to look at him.   
“Abby, just because it is happening fast, it doesn’t mean that it isn’t what I want.”   
“What if we look back on this moment years from now and wish that we hadn’t pushed this?”   
Marcus let out a small laugh while he watched her.   
“Look, we could have done everything right, waited to move in together and waited to make a baby and gotten engaged and married. Abby, even people who do everything in order don’t always know it’s the right thing or the wrong thing. Look, we could be sitting here together twenty years from now completely miserable or we could end up being ridiculously happy.”   
He watched as a small smile crept across her face, she looked up at him with eyes that were a bit teary.   
“I just want to be a good mom to her. I want to be a good parent and I’m sure that this is where I belong. I just don’t want to ever regret any of it.”   
He took her hands in his and held them gently.   
“We don’t know what is going to take place, Abby. I can’t promise you anything other than I will do what I can to take care of both of you.”   
She leaned forward and into his arms.   
“I want to be happy with you, Marcus.”   
“Then we will take it day by day, Abby.”   
He kept one hand splayed over her belly, the other around her shoulders. 

The room that had been Jaha’s was completely bare. Marcus was in faded jeans and an old Led Zeppelin t-shirt. Abby couldn’t help but stare at him, his hair fell softly around his head in waves, he looked incredibly sexy.   
“Abby, you almost ready?”   
She jumped as he turned, Abby was clearly startled. Marcus laughed as he reached out and took hold of her upper arms.   
“I’m sorry. I thought you were in the other room. Are you alright?”   
“Yes, you scared me. To answer your question, I am ready.”   
Marcus kissed her softly before giving her a quick hug.   
“Let’s go and get the paint for her room.”   
He said it as he took her in. Abby was in blue overalls, a white t-shirt underneath, her hair was up in a messy ponytail and to top it off, she was wearing glasses. Marcus smiled at her.   
“You look beautiful.”   
Her face flushed almost instantly as she looked down and let her hands fall to her very pregnant belly.   
“I look huge.”   
He smiled as one of his hands laid on top of hers and the other brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Marcus shook his head slowly.  
“Abby, there are so few things in life I am sure of and yet, seeing you like this makes me know that this is the most perfect thing that I have ever been part of.”   
“Marcus….”   
He grinned slowly.   
“Let’s go.” 

They walked around in Home Depot, trying to decide on colors.   
“Marcus, I think we should go with a color that can work as she gets older, she isn’t going to want to be in a pink room forever.”   
He shrugged.   
“I thought all little girls liked pink.”  
He was kneeling down looking at different brands of paint.   
“They do, however it’s just a bit too much, she can have pink sheets as she gets older, I just think it’s too much pink.”   
He stood with his hands on his hips and looked around.   
“Marcus, you look disappointed.”   
He gave a nod.   
“I just want her to like it.”   
Abby laughed.   
“Babe, she’s going to love anything you do.”   
His eyes fell on hers.   
“Babe?”   
“Hmmm?”   
“You called me babe.”   
Abby blushed hard this time, she turned her head as if to hide from him. He leaned forward, his face close to hers and whispered softly.  
“I liked it, Abby.”   
“You did?”   
And still she didn’t look at him, instead her eyes were cast towards the floor. Marcus buried his face into her neck and kissed the spot just below her ear. Abby sighed.   
“I really liked it, Abby.”   
She wrapped her arms around his head.   
“And I really like that.”   
He smiled against her neck.   
“I know.”   
She heard the humor in his voice as he grazed her neck once more.   
“You know, Marcus, I’m not going to be able to have sex much longer.”   
“What?”   
She laughed when she felt him freeze.   
“Because I’m getting closer to the due date so when we see the doctor next week, she will probably tell us not to continue having sex.”   
Marcus leaned back and looked at her.   
“It was alright that we’ve been having sex up until now?”   
“It has been fine. I promise, Marcus.”   
Abby dragged her knuckles along his face.   
“Come on, Marcus, let’s choose the paint, I suddenly want you to get me home.” 

In the end they picked out a soft grey paint and a light pink. Two walls would be pink and the other two grey. Abby, who had always enjoyed art had planned to paint nature scenes on the wall. Marcus refused to let the mother of his child in the room while he painted.   
“I am going to be painting in there, Marcus.”   
“Stay out, Abby. The fumes can’t be good.”   
“Again, I am supposed to be painting trees on the wall.”   
“Yes, after this paint dries then you can. All the fumes can’t be good for the baby. Just please, Abby.”   
She groaned from where she stood out in the hall.   
“In fact, I don’t think you should paint at all. We can get those clinging things that go on the wall. If we do that we could get like animal prints for her wall.”   
Another groan escaped her.   
“So, now you are not going to let me paint at all?”   
Marcus poked his head out and looked at her. Abby had her arms folded like an insolent child.   
“No, my job is to protect you and this baby and it is exactly what I am going to do. Mope if you must but I can’t chance it.”   
Abby was annoyed and at the same time she knew that his heart was in the right place.   
“Fine.”   
He smiled at her.   
“I have an idea.”   
“What?”   
He put down the paint brush before meeting her in the hallway and wrapping his arms around her.   
“How about I pay a little more attention to that spot on your neck?”   
“You think that is going to make me not want to do anything?”   
He smirked which had a way of making her want to kiss it off of him.   
“I think it is going to make you want to do something.”   
Abby laughed as she stepped up to him.   
“Such a way with words, Marcus.”   
Marcus simply gazed at her.   
“Abby, I think you are absolutely stunning with glasses on.”   
“Stop, you already have me.”   
“Don’t think for a second that I’m going to forget how lucky I am.”   
With that he kissed her neck making her sigh. 

The next morning, Marcus sat in the middle of the nursery, his phone played music as he sat with the directions for the crib in his lap.   
“Marcus, it’s beautiful.”   
He smiled up at her, a little shocked to see her.   
“I thought you would sleep a little longer.”   
“Our daughter is awake and moving around in my belly as if it’s a bounce house, so sleep is out for now. Marcus, you did such a great job.”   
“The rocking chair is put together, come in and help me put this crib together.”   
“There is something we need to talk about.”   
He looked up at her, a look of concern washing over him.   
“What?”   
“A name, we haven’t chosen one yet.”   
“In the future, don’t say things like ‘we need to talk.’”  
He gave her a grin before he continued  
“We can get one of those baby name books.”   
Abby suddenly placed both hands on her belly, her expression changed from excited to something else altogether.  
“If we lose her, do my parents get to name her?”   
He moved the directions off to the side before moving on his knees towards her. Marcus placed his hands on her belly.   
“This is our baby. We created her. Look, Miller thinks we don’t have anything to worry about. We are going to name her, we are going to bring her back to this house, to our house, Abby. No matter what we name her, she is ours and ours alone.”   
“I want to believe that, I do. They haven’t even tried to contact me, they don’t even care whether or not I’m ok.”   
“Tell me how to help you through this, Abby.”   
Her eyes lifted from where their hands were joined on her belly and up to his eyes.   
“Don’t let them take our baby, Marcus.”   
“Abby…..”   
Marcus leaned forward and laid his head against her stomach. Abby moved her hands into his hair, how quickly Marcus had become her safe place, her home and her peace.  
“I will do everything I can to keep you both protected, Abby.”   
He laid a sweet soft kiss to her belly, only separated by the thin material of her nightgown.   
“Marcus…..”   
Slowly he looked up at her.   
“What?”   
“You make me feel safe.”   
He gave her the softest smile.   
“Then I am doing my job well.”   
“Marcus!”   
He looked down at her lap.   
“What happened?”   
“My water broke!” 

In less than an hour, Abby was laying on a hospital bed with Marcus at her side. 

To be continued……..


	8. Chapter 8

Abby felt the fear rush through her as she felt the contractions continue. Marcus was standing next to her, holding her hand tightly as the doctor came in.   
“Abby, Marcus, it is good to see you both again. I know this is happening sooner than you wanted, however, I am sure that this little girl will be just fine, you are close enough to your due date that if you do end up giving birth, she should be very healthy. However, in the meantime, I’m going to give you some medicine that may slow down the contractions.”   
“It would stop Abby’s contractions?”   
The doctor shook her head.   
“Ideally, we would like to keep the baby in the womb for as many more days as possible. Every day counts during pregnancy. We wouldn’t typically give this medicine, however, in a situation like this, it seems like the right option.”   
Marcus stood to his full height, looking from the doctor to Abby and then back at the doctor.   
“What does that mean exactly? That you wouldn’t normally give this time of medicine? Is Abby or the baby in danger?”   
“My goal here is to keep them both safe, however, there are some risks to the medication.”   
Abby was still holding her belly with her free hand as the doctor spoke, suddenly feeling more concerned for her baby.   
“What risks are there for my baby?”   
“The risks are there. Most common is the decrease in blood flow which can lead to tissues dying inside the body. Normally these can be easily treated with antibiotics.”   
“Decrease in blood flow?”   
Abby said it more to herself than to the doctor or Marcus.   
“Can Abby and I have a minute?”   
“I wouldn’t suggest you wait, if we give the medicine, we will need to give it quickly.”   
Abby squeezed Marcus’s hand as she looked up at him.   
“No, we don’t need a minute and I am not taking the medicine. My job as her mother is to protect her. I can’t take it.”   
Marcus gave a slight nod as he held her eye contact.   
“Then we protect this baby as much as we can.”   
“Alright, in that case, let’s get you ready for delivery. This baby is coming today. Abby, the baby will be whisked away pretty quickly after birth. She is going to be considered a preemie. We still have some time, so for now, I want you to settle in and remember your breathing techniques. I’ll return, in the meantime, try to not stress. The nurse will be here with you.” 

The couple awaiting the birth of their first child were apprehensive. Although Marcus wanted to be supportive, he found himself pacing back and forth. At one point he snuck out of the room and called his mother.   
“Mom, you have to get to the hospital. Abby is going to have the baby.”   
He heard the audible gasp on the other end of the line.   
“She still a few weeks away.”   
There hadn’t been a reason for Vera to whisper the words and yet, she couldn’t help it.   
“They wanted to give her medicine to stop the labor but Abby wouldn’t hear of it, not when there was a threat to the baby.”   
The fear in her sons’ voice came through the phone easily enough. Marcus could hide his emotions easily enough from most people and yet, being his mother gave her the ability to see through him. Now, was one of those times.   
“Marcus?”   
“Yeah?”   
“Have you asked her if she wants her mom with her?”   
“No, do you think I should?”   
“She’s having a baby, honey. She might want her mom as much as you want yours. I’m heading over. I’ll be there soon.”   
Marcus clicked off the phone before he headed back into Abby. She was on her side, holding her belly.   
“What if she isn’t ready to come into the world, Marcus?”   
He moved to her side and ran his hand gently through her hair.   
“If she isn’t a hundred percent ready, then we will be with her every step of the way while she gains her strength.”   
Abby stared up at him.   
“Aren’t you scared at all?”   
She said it in a mere whisper. He responded with the same type of voice.   
“I’m terrified, Abby.”   
“Then for the love of God, Marcus, show it.”   
He gave her a small smile.   
“I want to be strong for you, like maybe if I am less afraid, then you will feel a little less scared too.”   
“Right now, I just need to know that I am not crazy.”   
“Abby, we are having a baby. Under normal circumstances, that would be scary. Now, we are faced with her coming early. Look, it’s not like she is months early. We are going to know what are baby looks like, we are going to get to see her fingers and her toes. I never thought that would be something that I would be excited about and now here I am, and I am excited to see her.”   
“I’m excited to meet her too. Marcus, pray with me. Pray that she is going to be ok.”   
He nodded slowly and leaned his forehead against her. Marcus prayed quietly, so the prayer would stay between Abby, him and the God. He held her hands gently as he spoke.   
After they prayed, they kept their foreheads together, they had both cried as Marcus whispered his petition to Lord about their baby. 

“We should pray more often.”   
She simply nodded in agreement.   
“Did you call your mom?”   
“Yes, she is on her way. Abby, she mentioned something.”   
“What?”   
He took a deep breath before he brought up his mother’s idea.   
“She mentioned that you might want your mom here.”   
Abby shook her head.   
“I would have wanted her here if she was still the mom that I trusted. She’s not though, Marcus. I am sure she will know about the birth of her first grandchild soon enough.”   
“My mom is remarkable. If you need a woman, mom, vibe thing, then she would come through with flying colors.”   
“I’m not sure that I want one of my first meetings with her to be with a baby shooting out of me.”   
Marcus laughed.   
“Well, there is that.”   
A small silence passed between them.   
“Our baby is going to be here soon and we still don’t have a name.”   
“Abby, maybe we need to see her first. Maybe once we hold her, we will just know what to name her.”   
“I hope so, Marcus. I really do.” 

Vera showed up a short time later, Abby couldn’t help but notice how relieved Marcus looked to see his mother. Marcus happily went into his mother’s embrace.   
“You are going to be an excellent father, Marcus.”   
He nodded against his mom before letting go of her. Vera quickly made her way over to Abby.   
“How are you feeling, honey?”   
“I didn’t expect to be this tired.”   
Vera gave a bright smile.   
“You have every right to be tired, sweetheart.”   
The nurse came in and smiled.   
“It’s that time, Abby. Time to see how much you are dilated.”   
“Unless you say it is going to be time, you can’t touch me.”   
She was only half kidding when she said it. The nurse laughed.   
“I will check and see if we can get this baby on the move.”   
Abby grimaced as the nurse felt for how far along Abby was. The nurse smiled before removing her hand.   
“We are really close, Abby. You are at eight. I am going to go ahead and call for the doctor. The room is about to bet packed, don’t let it make you nervous. We are all here to make sure that baby girl Kane has a safe delivery.   
“Marcus…”   
Abby reached out for him as tears filled her eyes.   
“You can do this, you are so strong, Abby.”   
“I’m scared.”   
“I’m right here.”   
“Owwwww.”   
“You got this, Abby.”   
“Thank God for the epidural.”   
She said it as she gripped his hand. 

The doctor came in with a smile plastered to her face.   
“Are you ready to become a mom?”   
“Not really in the mood for jokes.”   
The pressure was shooting through Abby as she said it.   
“I know that tone, that is the tone of a woman who is ready to get the baby out.”   
The doctor put up his hands when Abby shot her a look.  
“Alright, I’ll stop with the jokes.”   
The nurse positioned Abby’s legs in the stirrups.   
“This will help when you push, we are really close, Abby.”   
Marcus almost felt out of place as everyone seemed to be moving around him as if he wasn’t there. All that mattered to him was that Abby knew that he was there and being supportive of her.   
“Just breathe, Abby. Just breathe.”   
“Keep praying for her, Marcus.”   
And with that, he did exactly what she asked of him.   
“Alright, Abby, were going to push in three. Three, two, one, push!”   
The woman in the hospital bed, gritted her teeth as she pushed with everything that she had.   
“Ok, rest for a moment, Abby.”   
The doctor was and nurse were busy doing something as Abby laid her head back and closed her eyes.   
“I’m so tired, Marcus. I need to sleep.”   
He rain his hand over her head very gently.   
“Just rest until they tell you that you have to push again.”   
“That is time is coming now, Abby, we need you to push again.”  
“But, I’m so tired.”   
“Baby, you can do this. I know you can, sweetheart. Come on, come on, for her, do this for her.”   
Marcus gripped her hand as he lifted her back into a sitting position. He watched as the tears fell down her face.   
“You got this, Abby. You are doing great.”   
“Push, Abby! Come on!”   
Abby pushed with everything she had.   
“I see the head, Abby. Ok, stop, rest for a moment.”   
Once again Abby fell back, the exhaustion almost stealing her ability to keep her eyes open. Once again, the doctor was doing something as Abby wanted to give into her need for rest.   
“Time to push.”   
“I can’t do it.”   
Marcus leaned over her and spoke softly.   
“Of all the things I know, do you know what I know the most? I know that you are going to be a fantastic mother. You are going to push and you are going to bring our little girl into the world. Come on, Abby.”   
She shook her head.   
“I can’t. I’m too tired, Marcus.”   
He pulled her until she was sitting back up.   
“I’ll hold you up.”   
Abby was relieved to feel him brace his arm behind her to keep her sitting up.   
“You be as tired as you need to be, Abby. I’ll be your strength, just push.”   
“Come on, Abby. Push, let’s get this baby into the world.”   
This time, she screamed as the baby began to move.  
“She’s almost here. Quick breath, Abby and then one last push. Don’t let her lay down, Marcus.”   
He took a damp cloth and wiped her face, Abby’s hair was damp as the sweat poured down her face. Marcus had never seen her look so wipe out. He was torn between wanting to see his baby and making sure that Abby was taken care of.   
“Alright, here we go, this is the big push, Abby.”   
“I can’t push any bigger.”   
The doctor let out a laugh.   
“Just give me a push, Abby. This baby is ready.”   
“Come on, bring our baby into the world, honey.”   
Abby hardly heard either one of them as she pushed for the final time. Suddenly the relief shot through her as the baby began to cry.   
Marcus was watching as the doctor held the baby in his arms before transferring it to a blue blanket that was held by the nurse.   
“We are going to lay the baby on mom quickly, dad, you will cut the cord and then we have to check her.”   
Marcus hand his hands in his hair as he stared down at their baby.   
“Abby, are you alright? Abby?”   
“She hemorrhaging! Get everyone out!”   
Marcus cut the cord as the baby was taken out one way and he was pushed out the door.   
“What’s wrong? What is wrong with Abby?”   
“Sir, just go, we will send someone out soon to tell you what is happening.”   
“But, I don’t understand. I need to know what is wrong with her.”   
The nurse was pushing on his chest as she forced him out into the lobby.   
“Sir, right now you need to focus on the fact that your daughter seems to be alright. Her lungs are developed, you heard that when she cried.”   
‘Yes, but I need her mom too.”   
“Sir, please. Let us help her. I can’t do that when I am standing here with you.”   
Vera grabbed her sons arm.   
“Honey, come on.”   
“I need them both.”   
With that Marcus broke down sobbing staring at the door where behind it, Abby and their daughter were probably wondering where he was. His shoulders shook while he buried his face in his hands. Vera could do little except to rub his back as she tried to console him. 

To be continued……..


	9. Chapter 9

Marcus had been pacing back and forth for what had seemed like an eternity, his mother tried desperately to console him.  
“Marcus, honey, sit down.”  
He would sit down for only seconds at a time before he resumed his pacing back and forth, wearing out a spot in the carpet.  
“Marcus, please.”  
Once again, he sat down, his legs practically bouncing up and down. Vera rubbed her hand over her sons very tense back.  
“Just breathe, Marcus.”  
He finally looked over at her as if he was seeing her for the very first time. His eyes actually widened in recognition of his mother. Her son had known she was there, was grateful for it.  
“I can’t lose her.”  
Vera gave a slight nod.  
“Babies are stronger than they seem.”  
He shook his head.  
“Of course, I want my baby to be alright, but, Abby. I need her.”  
His mother gave a sweet smile but, said not a word. She knew her son better than anyone and knew that in this moment he needed only to talk.  
“When I found out that she was pregnant, when Jaha told me that he had seen her……”  
Marcus looked off in the distance as if he was looking back at the memory itself.  
“I really didn’t know that I wanted both of them, you know, Abby and the baby. I thought I could fake it. That I could convince myself that I could be a great father. I’m a teacher, I deal with children every day. So, of course I could help to raise a baby. Then today, all of a sudden, it all became so real. I was responsible for both of them……and now, they are behind doors that I am not allowed past and both of them must be wondering where I am, why I am not there, why I am not trying to save them.”  
With that he broke, Vera watched as her child’s shoulders began to shake and he seemed to collapse in on himself. Vera wrapped her arms around Marcus and pulled her son towards her as she held him as he cried.  
It was the nurse that interrupted them.  
“Mr. Kane, would you like to see your daughter?”  
“Yes, but what about Abby?”  
He stood up while he wiped his tears away like a little boy who was trying to conceal his broken heart.  
“She is still being worked on, Sir. I don’t have any more details than that. However, there is a little girl who could use her daddy.”  
Marcus looked down at his mother.  
“I’ll be back.”  
“Your mother is welcome to come with you.”  
With that Vera stood up and followed the nurse as she walked beside her son. They stopped at a sink where they were instructed to wash and sanitize their hands before putting on yellow gowns, they were led through the NICU, they passed babies that they would later find out were in much more terrible shape than Marcus’s small baby daughter. In a large room with five other babies, laid Abby and Marcus’s sweet little girl.  
“Have a seat in the rocking chair, Mr. Kane, I’ll hand her to you. You should know that she is only in here because of her weight, she weighs four pounds, three ounces. Otherwise, she is in great health.”  
The nurse lifted the little girl from the clear bassinet and laid her in her father’s arms. Marcus could have fit the squirming little girl in his hand and he was sure that no part of her body would overlap him. He was sure that she was the tiniest little thing that he had ever seen in his whole life. Marcus smiled down at her and besides feeling a huge amount of sadness, he smiled at his child.  
“You are so small; your mom and I have been waiting to meet you. I knew you would be beautiful, I just had no idea just how much you would steal my breath away.”  
“Dad, would you like to feed her?”  
Marcus looked up at the nurse and then back at the baby before nodding.  
“Yes, I could do that.”  
Next to him, Vera ran one finger over her granddaughter’s small head. It seemed to calm the small baby. The nurse handed Marcus a bottle that had only a tiny bit of formula inside.  
“For now, your daughter will be on formula until mom is well enough to breast feed her. If you need help feeding her, I will be right over here.”  
Marcus didn’t have a whole lot of experience feeding a baby. Yet he held his child in his left arm while holding the bottle with his right hand. The tiniest love of his life took the bottle easily enough and it made Marcus smile.  
“Your doing good, Marcus.”  
Vera spoke softly to her son just as he spoke softly to his daughter.  
The baby drifted off to sleep only after drinking the littlest amount. He put her on his shoulder and somehow knew he would need to burp her.  
“You must be dad.”  
A man in a white lab coat was standing there.  
“Yes, I’m Marcus Kane.”  
“Well, I would shake your hand, but they look quite full at the moment.”  
He smiled at his own joke.  
“How can I help you doctor?”  
“I’m David Miller. I’m your daughter’s doctor. We want to monitor her over the next few days just to ensure that she gains some weight. Once her mother is up and around, we are hoping she will take over feedings as I’m sure the nurse explained. Your daughter is in remarkably great health, I don’t see any reason why you or the baby’s mother should be too concerned about progress. I am available for any questions you may have.”  
“I don’t have any right now.”  
The doctor nodded.  
“I can only imagine that you are downright exhausted right now. As for now, just try to be here as much as possible to hold your baby girl. Connection with the parents is more necessary than people give credit for. Over the next few days we will have you begin kangaroo care with her.”  
Marcus looked down at his daughter as she made a small noise in her sleep before he looked back at the doctor. The doctor smiled.  
“Kangaroo care?”  
“We will have you take off your shirt, you will hold the baby to you. It will help her to memorize scent and helps her bond with mommy and daddy a bit more. Also, the quicker you choose a name for her, the better. Once you start calling her by her name, it will make her feel safer, more secure. Tests have been done and when children who are named quicker hear their name from the voice of a parent, it helps.”  
“I need Abby’s help with that.”  
“Ok, the sooner the better though. Here is my card, I will give it to the baby’s grandmother here. If you have any questions, feel free to give me a call.”  
The baby let out a tiny little burp which made them all smile.  
“It’s cute now, but one day you will be telling her to act like a lady. Ok, I have to make rounds. I’m sure I will see you all again soon.”  
Marcus changed her diaper with the nurse’s help and then laid his sleeping child back in the bassinet with the nurse told him that Abby was ready to see him. 

Marcus stood outside of Abby’s room, he had to talk himself in to going on. He was emotional and tired and elated all at the same time. It felt like too much even for him.  
Marcus reached out slowly and pushed open the door. Abby looked even more exhausted than him and of course, she would after delivering their baby and then fighting for her own life. Her large brown eyes sought his immediately before her lip trembled.  
“Marcus, is our baby alright?”  
He moved to her quickly at sat on the side of the bed before he took her face in his hands.  
“She’s so beautiful, Abby. The most remarkable baby I have ever laid eyes on.”  
Abby smiled, her eyes shining only briefly before the tears began falling. She leaned into Marcus and immediately fell asleep against him. Marcus held her only a moment before he laid her back gently against her pillow. He stared at her, watched the way her chest rose and fell. Marcus prayed to God that he would soon be able to take both of these remarkable girl’s home.  
He laid next to Abby in the bed that was way too small for both of them and yet, he couldn’t help himself, he was just so tired. Abby seemed to know that he was still there as her hand slipped into his as he fell asleep. 

It was three hours later when a nurse came in and woke them up.  
“You aren’t really supposed to be sleeping in here, Sir.”  
“I needed him with me.”  
Abby had never said those words to Marcus and yet they both knew it had been true.  
“Your baby girl is being wheeled this way. Mom, do you think you are up for breast feeding.”  
Marcus was helping Abby to a more comfortable position.  
“I think I could give it a try.”  
The door opened to Abby’s room and a nurse wheeled the bassinet in. Marcus went immediately over to it and smiled as he looked in. The baby had her dark eyes opened.  
“Are you ready to meet your mama?”  
Abby watched as Marcus reached in slowly and picked up their daughter, she was shocked by just how tiny her baby was. The man she loved moved surely with the small bundle in his arms, he smiled at Abby just before placing the baby swaddled in a pink blanket in Abby’s arms.  
As tired as Abby was, she smiled brightly down at her tiny baby girl.  
“Hi.”  
Marcus sat on the side of the bed and stared at Abby who looked more than beautiful as she took in the sight of their baby for the first time. Her eyes looked at Marcus, she blushed when she realized he had been staring at her.  
“What?”  
“I love you, Abby. I knew I did, I swear that I knew it, but then when I thought I might lose you, I realized just how much I need you and how much I need her. I don’t have a ring, and I know you said you didn’t want too. But, I will beg you if I have to. Please, Abby, please marry me.”  
With one hand, she reached out and cupped his face. Tears filled her eyes quickly.  
“You really want to marry me, Marcus.”  
“Please marry me.”  
She let out a laugh as he leaned in to kiss her.  
“I’ll marry you and not just because this little girl deserves a family. I will marry you, Marcus because I want a family with you and this little girl and so many more children that my parents could never fight to take them all.”  
He smiled against her before he angled his head so that he could kiss the head of his daughter.  
“I’ll get you a ring very soon. I want everyone to know that your mine, Abby.”  
“I was yours from that first night.”  
“And now we are hers.”  
Marcus watched as Abby breast fed their daughter. The whole thing was entirely fascinating. Yesterday this little girl wasn’t here and today they were parents. 

On Monday morning, their happy little cocoon seemed to be threatened. Marcus was headed into the hospital after going home all too briefly for a quick nap, a shower and a shave. His hair was still damp as he walked in with flowers in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. The punch came quiet literally out of nowhere. The coffee flew from his hands just after the hot liquid seeped through his shirt, stinging his chest as the flowers fell to the ground. He was vaguely aware of the screams around him from the witnesses of the assault. Suddenly, a fist gripped his shirt as Marcus was hauled up to come face to face with his daughter’s grandfather.  
“My wife and I would still have a relationship with our daughter if it wasn’t for you. You stole her from us!”  
Marcus scrambled to his feet and came face to face with the man he held no respect for.  
“You are the one that ended the relationship with your daughter! I didn’t do that. Then to top it off, you and your wife filed paperwork to take our daughter from us. You have no right to come here, you have no rights to my child. I’m not going to let you come in here and upset Abby who is recovering by the way.”  
“Is everything alright here?”  
Security showed up on the scene.  
“This man punched me. I’ll need a record of it. My fiancé just gave birth so, I have to go.”  
“We will need a few minutes of your time before you go, Sir.”  
Marcus gave them the information they needed before he left Abby’s dad to face the consequences of his actions. 

When Marcus opened the door to Abby’s room, he was relieved to see that she was sleeping. Their child lay in the bassinet with her eyes opening and closing as if she wasn’t quite sure what to do with them. Marcus washed and sanitized his hands, he removed his wet shirt and put on a gown before he once again took her from the bassinet.  
“Hi, sweet girl.”  
He felt as if he could stare at her all day. He was less tired now. His adrenaline was still running from the confrontation with her grandfather. Yet, he really took in his little girl. Her cheeks were so rosy, her skin so pink. He knew her hair would be dark, he hadn’t expected it to be so wavy. Her eyes looked to be shiny, like Abby’s. Marcus leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
“I love you, little one.”  
Marcus sat in the rocking chair and rocked his little girl back and forth as he sang to her, songs he had grown up with, the same one’s his mother had sang to him.  
“Hi.”  
He looked from the baby and over to Abby.  
“Marcus, what happened to you?”  
He shook his head.  
“Doesn’t matter. I think she’s getting hungry. Some things, I just can’t do.”  
“Bring her to me, come here and sit down with me while I feed her. Tell me what took place.”  
He shook his head as he placed the baby in her arms. Abby smiled down at her baby while the baby latched on to Abby’s nipple and began feeding right away. Abby’s eyes looked into Marcus’s, she reached out and touched his face.  
“Tell me, please.”  
“I had a run in with your dad as I walked into the hospital.”  
“They were here? Did they try to get in to see the baby?”  
“They weren’t permitted on the floor because we didn’t put down their names. I think that is why he was so upset. I don’t know if your mom was here or not but your day was.”  
“Baby, did he do this to you? He hit you?”  
“I didn’t even know it was coming. He had the element of surprise. Luckily someone called security. Abby, I pressed charges. Miller says it could help us in our case. It will show that your dad doesn’t think first before he acts.”  
Tears filled her eyes.  
“I can’t believe he hit his grandchild’s father. I don’t know what has happened to him, Marcus.”  
“We have more important things to think about. A name for instance.”  
Abby kissed the top of the baby’s head.  
“Give me an idea, Marcus.”  
He smiled as he looked down at the tiny girl who was suckling.  
“How about Octavia Marie Kane.”  
The new mom smiled.  
“Just off the top of your head, Marcus?”  
He grinned “I’ve been thinking of it the last twenty-four hours.”  
“Marcus?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“I love it.”  
“And I love you.”  
With that, he leaned forward and kissed the woman who would be his wife. 

To be continued………


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale

A week later, Marcus walked next to Abby as she held their daughter who weighed a whole six pounds if she had been sopping wet. Marcus couldn’t help but stare at Abby as she stared down at the child that they had created together one night when neither had the idea that their entire world would change. Tomorrow there was an emergency court hearing set for who would have custody of this tiny little girl. Marcus wasn’t worried, he had a job, a home and more than that he had Abby, what more could a man need if he needed to raise a baby. With Abby by his side, he felt as if he could do anything.   
Suddenly, Abby looked up at him and smiled, she reached out for his hand and he took it. That smile, the same one he was giving her, said that in this moment they encompassed everything that most people wished that they could have.   
His truck was sitting at the curb, all ready for him to load their tiny miracle inside. Marcus gently took his daughter from the woman that would be his wife. Abby watched as he placed Octavia in her car seat and carefully adjusted the straps. Marcus checked the car seat about ten different time, the nurse herself had to tell him more than once that he had done it correctly. Abby smirked at Marcus who she had never seen so nervous.   
Marcus drove almost too slowly as Abby sat in the backseat with the baby who had started to whimper.   
“What happened?”   
Abby looked from the baby to Marcus.   
“I think she finally wants to eat.”   
“Should I pull over?”   
“We don’t want a brat, Marcus, we will be home soon enough.”   
Marcus nodded and kept driving. 

Sure, enough once Abby was inside and comfortably seated in the rocking chair in Octavia’s room, Marcus took the baby out of her car seat and placed the all out screaming baby in her mother’s arms. Octavia latched immediately on to her mother’s nipple and ate hungrily.   
“I think the car ride was a bit tiring for her.”   
Marcus said it as he ran one hand over Octavia’s small head.  
“Me too. After this, I am going to take a shower.”   
“So, should I stay in here with her then?”   
Abby smiled at Marcus.   
“Honey, we have a monitor for a reason. Let’s put her in her crib when she’s done eating. We both need to rest.”   
Marcus looked way too uneasy about it. Abby fell a bit more in love with him at that moment, she had no idea loving him more was even possible.   
“Would you feel better if we put her in her playpen in our room, Marcus?”   
He blushed a bit at his obvious worry and her catching him.   
“I would, yes.”   
“Alright, so we will move her in there.”   
“She’s too little to be by herself.”   
Abby reached out and let her knuckles run over his face.   
“You are going to be an excellent father, Marcus.”   
Marcus rested his head against Abby’s chest, next to Octavia and closed his eyes briefly. He had missed being next to her, with both of his girls being in the hospital for the last several days.   
“You look tired, Marcus.”   
“I am but, I’m not going to complain while in your company.”   
“She’s done. You want to burp her?”   
“Sure.”   
“I’m going to go take a shower, love you.”   
“I love you too.”   
She placed Octavia in her father’s arms before walking away. 

When Marcus was done burping the baby, he placed her inside the playpen and stared at her for a long moment. Her lips were still suckling against nothing, she looked so rosy and pink. Marcus felt like this was the most wonderful he had ever felt in his whole life.   
Abby got out of the shower and dried off, she put on a fresh pair of pajamas and didn’t have a bit of shame putting on jammies at one in the afternoon. She was exhausted and knew that she had every right to be.   
The new mom came around the corner and stared at Marcus, he was quite precious as a new father. He was staring down at Octavia as if taking his eyes off of her would break their happy shell. Abby moved to him and wrapped her arms around him while letting her forehead lean against his back.   
“It’s ok, she will be fine. Let her sleep.”   
“Abby, she is just so small.”   
“She is really perfect. Come on, lay down with me. I’ve missed sleeping against you.”   
Marcus laid down after taking off of his shirt, Abby slipped in beside him and rested her head on his chest. He was sure that he had never known the woman against him to ever fall asleep so easily. He listened to the sounds of Abby breathing steadily and the sounds of Octavia suckling against nothing. Marcus smiled just before drifting off to sleep. 

That night was easier with Octavia then Marcus and Abby thought it would be. They took turns holding her and playing with her which pretty much consisted of them talking to her. Abby used her breast pump and created bottles for the tiniest Kane. Although neither really wanted to talk about it, they knew that tomorrow, their child might have to be handed over to someone else. Although Miller doubted the baby would be handed over, he instructed Marcus and Abby to have a bag packed for Octavia to be transferred. Which is why Abby had pumped as much as she could.   
Marcus and Abby had grown quiet as Octavia laid on the bed. They both just gazed at her and although they didn’t say it, they both knew this might be their last time to be with her for a while. Abby watched as Marcus leaned over their baby and he kissed her small forehead. The woman who loved reached out and let her fingers slide through his hair. Marcus leaned into Abby and for the first time in weeks, it really hit him that they might lose the baby that had turned him into a good and decent man. Abby held him to her as the tears finally escaped him.   
Abby had been spending most of her days being scared, perhaps because the baby had grown within her. So, for as many months as she had spent every single second with their tiny unborn child, Abby had been aware of how hard it would be to have the baby ripped from her. It was only now that Marcus had seen their child, gotten to know her small cries, and knew how it felt to be able to comfort his child did the reality of what could happen terrify him to his very core. Abby wrapped him so tightly to her while she placed soft kisses to the back of his head, in the thickness of his hair.   
“We pray and we hang on Marcus, we believe that tomorrow at this time, she will be right here with us.”   
He nodded while still leaning against her.   
“Abby, if we lose her, are you going to leave me?”   
“Marcus…..”   
She leaned back and pulled him so that he would have to look at her. Marcus looked embarrassed, Abby comforted him by stroking the sides of his face gently.   
“Baby, I love you. I will be fighting a long with you to get her back.”  
He leaned in and gave her a small, sweet kiss.   
“I forgot, I don’t know how, possible because I was just too tired……”   
He let his words trail off as he got up from the bed. Marcus moved to his dresser and pulled out a small box. Abby watched as the father of her child moved around the bed and knelt before her.   
“Abby, it is so hard to believe that a year ago, I didn’t know you. Now, you and the child that we created our the most important people in the world to me. I want more babies with you, Abby. I want to come back to this house and know that it is a home because you and our children are here. I want you to be my first kiss in the morning and the last kiss at night. I don’t just want the wedding, Abby, I want the marriage. I want to know that you are the person beside me, pushing me to be better and I hope that I can be the same for you. Abby, I’m in love with you. I didn’t want to be, I tried not to be. I had only planned on being a dad, I didn’t know that I was going to want to be a husband….”   
He noticed how the tears filled her eyes as a smile played upon her lips. Marcus reached up and ran his thumb over his bottom lip.   
“Like now, when ever you began to cry and that bottom lips comes out just a bit as you bite down on it. Abby, I want to know all these things about you. Like how you always put lotion on the second you dry off, how you want a coke and the end of the day, how you talk to our baby and the way you always whisper that you love me just before you fall asleep. I want a whole life with you, Abby. Please marry me.”   
Abby cupped his face before leaning forward and capturing his lips for a brief kiss, any longer would make it hard to stay away from him when they were still weeks away from being able to have sex.   
“I’ll marry you, Marcus Kane, I will marry you.”   
They held on to each other and laughed when Octavia let out a burp. Marcus placed the small diamond ring on her hand, he placed a kiss to the top of it. He smiled up at her.   
“I love you, Abby.”   
“I love you more.”   
They kissed once more before he picked up Octavia and told her the good news.   
“We have to be up in like three hours little one, you need to sleep.” He said while patting her softly.   
However, he made no attempt to lay her down and instead paced the room with her as Abby watched the two people she loved the most before she drifted off to sleep.   
Marcus warmed up a bottle for Octavia, fed her, burped her and watched as she fell asleep in his arms. He placed her gently in the playpen. Marcus set the alarm, slid in next to Abby, cuddling against her before he, himself drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning, Abby bathed and dressed Octavia in a tiny purple onesie with the words ‘Daddy’s girl’ on the front. Marcus and Abby were in some of their best clothes as they were ready to please their case if they would even be given a chance. Marcus swaddled Octavia before saying a prayer with Abby over the baby. That she would indeed be coming home with them today.   
“Ready?”   
He whispered the words, knowing that both of them were not ready to face this day. They could only hope and pray that at the end of the day, they would be the ones to be putting Octavia to sleep in her playpen.   
“No, but I know we have to do it.”   
They held each other’s hands for support as they made their way to the car. 

The courtroom was large and intimidating. Octavia had started to fuss. Abby covered herself with a breast-feeding smock and let her baby eat. Abby prayed that it would not be the last time that she was allowed to hold her child like this. Marcus was kneeling in front of his girls as he leaned his forehead against Abby’s.   
“I can’t lose her, Marcus. I can’t.”   
“I know, baby. I know.”   
“It’s almost time.”   
Miller was standing beside them.   
“You let her eat, Abby. It would be good to let the judge see it in fact.”   
Abby nodded at their lawyer.   
“All stand.”   
Marcus helped Abby to her feet and helped her sit down again just after they were allowed to sit back down.   
“Alright, I have been in family law for a long time and I must admit that I’m a bit dumbfounded at this case. Marcus Kane, you are the father?”   
He leaned forward to talk into the microphone.   
“Yes, Sir, I am.”   
“The child does not need to be present. Is the child here, however?”   
Marcus pointed towards Abby as he spoke.   
“My fiancé is feeding her.”   
The judge looked up.   
“Good mom, breast feeding is the way to go if it can be done. My kids threw a fit about and my wife had to use formula. You two are set to be married?”   
“Yes, Sir.”   
The judge shook his head before focusing his attention over to Abby’s parents.   
“Can one of you explain why you want custody.”   
It was their lawyer who spoke up.   
“Mr. and Mrs. Walters believe that Mr. Kane is unfit to provide adequate housing and cannot financially provide for the child.”   
The judge nodded before looking back at Mr. Miller.   
“Mr. Kane is a teacher for the Arkadia school district is that correct?”   
“Yes, he has been a teacher with good standing for two years. I have copies of his work evaluations if you would like to see them.”   
“I saw them in my chambers before coming out, thank you, I must say, I’m confused. When the discovery was done, it looked like more than adequate housing, Mr. Kane is a love and respected teacher at his school. I am told that while in the hospital with the said child, that the birth parents took every class possible to them so that they could help with any issues that might pop up with a premature child. I am told that Octavia Marie Kane is thriving. I must say Mr. and Mrs. Walters, I see no reason why I should take this child who is loved and cared for and place her in a different house. Can you give me one good reason as to why I should do that?”   
The judge was eyeing the older couple, who stared at Marcus while the new father burped his baby.   
“The baby was conceived in a parking lot. How in the world does that show good parenting?”   
The judge leaned forward and spoke directly into his microphone as he eyes Mr. Walters.  
“It doesn’t, however, they weren’t parents at the time. They are now and it seems to me that Mr. Kane and Ms. Walters want to do everything possible to be good parents. I would suggest to you that you guys try to forge a relationship with your daughter, if you don’t, you will lose the joy of being a grandparent. Speaking for myself, grandparenting is great fun. Stop trying to tear apart this beautiful young family and instead beg your daughter for forgiveness, along with Mr. Kane. My ruling is that Octavia Marie Kane will be staying with her parents.”   
Marcus and Abby both sighed with relief at the Judge’s ruling.   
“We get to keep our baby, Marcus.”   
They were hugging each other with Octavia between them.   
“You get to stay with us, little one.”   
As if Octavia understood, the left side of her lip curled up in smile making her parents laugh.   
Unfortunately, her parents didn’t say a word to her after the hearing. 

Marcus and Abby were married six months later. Octavia had grown so much and although a bit delayed because of her preemie status, she was doing remarkably well. Abby had loved how Octavia knew the minute her father pulled into the driveway. The ‘little one’ would began bouncing wherever she was and cooing as loud as she could. Marcus always made a point to come in and kiss Abby before he would go and pick up his little girl and plant kisses all over her little face.   
Octavia’s eyes were the brightest blue, something she inherited from her grandfather, her hair dark like her grandmother. Abby still thought that the little girl was much like her father, a fighter, someone who never gave up.   
Marcus held his little girl as he married Abby. Octavia slept through the whole ceremony, unaware that something brilliant was taking place.   
Over the course of the next few years, two more Kane children came. They were both born at full term and healthy.   
Timothy Dean Kane was born two years after Octavia.   
Malachi Joseph Kane was worn three years after Timothy. 

Marcus and Abby were thrilled with the developments in their family. Octavia loved gymnastics, Timothy and Malachi both went into soccer and baseball, yes, they were coached by their father. Abby loved being married to the sexiest baseball coach of all time and enjoyed telling him so. Although, the money was tight, Marcus had begged Abby not to go back to work. Abby agreed, she wanted to be home and raise her children. Abby donated her time to the school when all three children were enrolled.   
Marcus took Abby away twice a year, just the two of them. As much as they loved their children, Marcus loved stealing his wife away too. Vera would watch all three kids who would be spoiled rotten with mommy and daddy returned. It was no use telling Vera not to spoil them, she was going to do it anyway.   
All that mattered really was that the Kane family was happy. 

And to think it all started in a restaurant parking lot.


End file.
